lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Renley Strong
Renley Strong is the son of Deny and Cassana Strong making him a member of House Strong through his father and a member of House Estermont through his mother, and one of the three House Strong leaders of the city of Harrenhall. Renley has three siblings in the form of Robert, Katelyn, and Stannis of which Robert is perhaps the most popular and powerful man in Harrenhall, while his other brother Stannis is perhaps the most intelligent general and it was his strategy that led to the massacre at the market during the Invasion of Harrenhall, while his sister Katelyn was murdered along with much of her family during the Invasion of Harrenhall. Renley Strong was born the fourth child of Deny Strong and as a young boy was a weak willed child, and for this reason his cousin was deemed to be the one that would use the vast wealth of House Strong to procure his leadership position in the city of Harrenhall. In an effort to change this, Renley worked very hard on increasing his abilities in wark, but at the same time Renley knew that in the spotlight of Harrenhall he would be constantly critiqued and it would hurt his training, so he decided to head north and stay at one of the House Strong estates north of the city. House Kenward would become intertwined in Harrenhall proper when they took on Renley Strong as a squire in the town and during his early time in the town he grew close to Adan, Darrius, and Kassidy becoming a lover to Kassidy a son of sorts to Adan, and a brother to Darrius. Renley remained in the estate for years and worked on his strategies and he trained with his bow and sword, until he felt ready to make his presence once again known. The forces of House Kenward including Darrius, and Adan would travel to Resington where they would take part in the Dolish Incursion of 5127 and under the leadership of Renley Strong they would defeat the invading Dolish and gain a massive victory at the Battle of Rensington. Renley would travel to Harrenhall following the victory at the Battle of Resington finally feeling like he belonged with his family, and it would be hostile entry he found from his cousin Heer Strong and during this hostility his life would be saved by his lover Kassidy of whom saw Heer attempt to kill Renley, and Kassidy, and Darrius both supported Renley when he was forced to duel his cousin, and then continued to support him even after the tragic death of Heer during the duel. Renly would be in the House Strong Keep during the Invasion of Harrenhall and would rally a strong force and following the command of his older brother Stannis he would lead the force to the western section of the Market Gate where he would defend the area for hours against a greatly superior force until he was finally able to push the Ironborn back following the arrival of Gendry Strong. Following the initial assault by the Seaworth, Greyjoy forces he would settle into the siege commanding much of the southern section of the frontline, and this would continue until he discovered Brianne Tarth, and Bardin Strong engaging in a romantic rendevous which would lead to him bringing the two towards a marriage. Following this marriage the siege begin to switch momentum as the Strong/Tarth forces defeated the beleaguered forces of the Ironborn, and Seaworth, but this once again changed following the arrival of more Ironborn, and other reinforcements highlighted by several thousand from the Sunset Islands. History Early History Renley Strong was the youngest of the four children of Deny, and Jortician Strong making the Renley Strong was a weak willed child, and for this reason his cousin was deemed to be the one that would use the vast wealth of House Strong to precure a leadership position in the city of Harrenhall. This really bothered Renley that his older brothers were going to get everything they wanted, and his cousin was being groomed to replace him. In an effort to change this, Renley worked very hard on increasing his abilities in war. Renley knew that in the spotlight of Harrenhall he would be constantly critiqued and it would hurt his training, so he decided to head north and stay at one of the House Strong estates north of the city. Renley in Castle Boll House Kenward would become intertwined in Harrenhall proper when they took on Renley Strong as a squire in the town and during his early time in the town he grew close to Adan, Darrius, and Kassidy becoming a lover to Kassidy a son of sorts to Adan, and a brother to Darrius. Renley remained in the estate for years and worked on his strategies and he trained with his bow and sword, until he felt ready to make his presence once again known. Dolish Incursion of 5127 Renley would accompany Adan and Darrius northward to the small town of Resington of which has come under assault from small groups of Dolish infiltrating from the northern border. Arriving at Resington they join with Samuel Modrall, and Travis Henbest two lords of the town of whom they begin searching the forests north of the town for a small Dolish village they had allowed to grow as a means of growing relations. Return to Harrenhall With his preperation turning him into a skilled fighter he returned to Harrenhall a completely changed man from the young ten year old that had left the city. 'Family Members' House Strong.jpg|Denys Strong - Father|link=House Strong House Strong.jpg|Cassana Strong - Mother|link=Cassana Strong Robert Strong Cover - NEW.jpg|Robert Strong - Brother|link=Robert Strong Stannis Strong Cover.jpg|Stannis Strong - Brother|link=Stannis Strong Zooey Strong - NEW.JPG|Zooey Strong - Niece|link=Zooey Strong Shelensia Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Shelensia - Sister in law|link=Shelensia 'Relationships' Main Article : Relationships of Renley Strong Stannis Strong Cover.jpg|Stannis Strong - Ally|link=Stannis Strong Shelensia Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Shelensia - Lover|link=Shelensia Alice Seaworth Cover Front.jpg|Alice Seaworth - Lover|link=Alice Seaworth Darrius Kenward See Also : Darrius Kenward Kassidy Kenward See Also : Kassidy Kenward Alice Seaworth See Also : Alice Seaworth Alice Seaworth would begin sleeping with Renley Strong during her time between the Tower of Harra and Boll Hold and during this time she was completely aware of his relationship with Kassidy Kenward but has accepted this and just wants whatever she can have with him during this time of her life. POV Role Category:House Strong Category:Goth Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:POV Character Category:House Estermont Category:People of Harrenhall